Henry
, Henri |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =November 13 |nationality =Plegia |faction(s) =The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Member of the Shepherds |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood |class =Dark Mage |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Akemi Okamura English Bryce Papenbrook }} Henry is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Background When Henry was a child, his parents wanted nothing to do with him for unknown reasons, and had him sent to an elite magic school to get rid of him (in the Japanese version, he was sent to an orphanage). The institution that he was sent to was a cruel place, where they carried out painful punishments, where Henry likely endured great hardships, as he ended up becoming slow to feel any pain. Due to being neglected, Henry enjoyed being in the company of animals, who all seem to be attracted to him many times for some reason. As a child, he was particularly close to a wolf, but one day, when the wolf attempted to visit him, the wolf was killed by the villagers, and Henry found the wolf's body while surrounded by other villagers. This made Henry snap and slaughter everyone out of blind rage. Eventually, he grew into a powerful user of sorcery in Plegia, which earned him quite a reputation, even to Tharja, though Henry's identity was obscured to others due to always having a flock of crows around him. Henry had also befriended Mustafa and his family, where he would often times be invited over, where Henry would be given a bag of peaches by Mustafa, and that Henry reminded him of his son. Mustafa also wanted Henry to consider himself to be part of the family. Henry had also gotten to know Campari and Vasto, though for all of them, Henry never felt a true attachment as friends. Ylisse-Plegia War When the war started between Ylisse and Plegia, Henry had learned about the assassination plot of Emmeryn led by Validar. Feeling that such a thing would ruin some of the fun of war, Henry simply decided on a whim to inform Panne, a taguel, of the plot, which resulted in her making her way to Ylisstol to save Emmeryn to repay the debt of her tribe. Later on, after Emmeryn made her selfless sacrifice, and some Plegian soldiers began to defect but were stamped down, Henry later on defects himself, though not truly because of Emmeryn's sacrifice, and began attacking his former comrades while laughing maniacally during a battle against Chrom and his Shepherds. Afterwards, Henry later encountered "Marth", who had been holding off a large number of Plegian soldiers by herself, and began to assist her, giving her the help she needed to defeat her foes. After they were all killed, Henry informed Marth that there were even more enemies that would be heading towards Chrom and his group, but it was far too late for either of them to go and help them. Instead, Henry offered Marth a spell allow someone's voice to be heard by Chrom and the others without being there themselves. After deciding, Marth chose to have Chrom and the others hear the sickly Robin's voice, where Robin's words allowed Chrom and the others to gain the morale they needed to overcome their odds and defeat their enemies. Conquest of Valm Henry would not resurface for almost two years after the war with Plegia, and decided to join Chrom and the Shepherds after they were ambushed by a group of Risen sent by Validar. As a sudden flock of crows surround Chrom and his army, Henry appears, offering to give Chrom and his force aid. While his sudden appearance and Plegian origin immediately puts suspicion on him, Chrom nonetheless allows him to join the fight. Henry remains a member of Chrom's army from then on out simply to find some enjoyment in the chaos of war. After the war, if unmarried, Henry is said to have "made a clean cut with history, never to stain its pages again." If married, he is said to have made a surprisingly good father. Personality Approaching every situation with a constant, yet eerily cheerful expression, Henry is an unorthodox Dark Mage with a bright enthusiasm towards bloodshed and war that contrasts with the usually dour nature of the art. He is prone to fits of laughter and glee whenever carnage or the macabre is involved. He is utterly fearless as a result and does not fear death, even finding it, should it happen to him, particularly cathartic. He is amoral, notably being the one to alert Panne of the assassination attempt on Emmeryn simply on a whim and to stir up further action in the war despite being a conflict of interest for his homeland. He initially does not see any issue with sacrificing innocents if it will win the war, but does amend his ways after Robin tells him not to. He has stated that while he will obey his superiors, he will flat out ignore any order he deems "stupid". However, he's not entirely evil, simply maladjusted. In his localized version, he is a jokester, making puns and macabre jokes often at other people's expense. He takes life in a carefree manner and hardly gets serious, even making jokes in inappropriate situations. He is presented as simple, but a bit of an odd-ball compared to the rest of the cast. In the original Japanese version, he is much more subdued, mainly laughing in inopportune times and has difficulty expressing his emotions properly. His natural smile is in reality a coping mechanism; he believes if he smiles he won't feel bad, and he doesn't much care to dwell on sad things. Henry does exhibit positive traits in his supports as he is capable of caring for others. Maribelle at one point describes him as "having the oddest ways of putting a person's mind at ease" due to his cavalier yet upbeat attitudes concerning mortality. While Henry did not care for most of his Plegian cohorts, he admits to Ricken that he would avenge him if he was ever killed. He does go on to become a relatively normal father and dearly loves his family. He does truly desire to help and make people feel better, especially his comrades, if only in his own special way. Despite his cheery and fearless nature, Henry has abandonment issues due to his childhood. Not only does he beg Panne not to leave him in their supports, he makes a point of reassuring Nowi in their S-support that she'll no longer be alone if they're together and have children (as Nowi also fears being left behind due to her long life span). Henry has the lowest blood pressure out of all the people in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |95% |40% |50% |60% |55% |40% |50% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | +1 | +2 | 0 | -2 | +1 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Robin (Female) *Cherche *Cordelia *Lissa *Maribelle *Miriel *Nowi *Olivia *Panne *Sully *Sumia *Tharja Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Frederick *Ricken *Henry's children Class Sets |} Inheritance Henry has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Henry is the second recruitable Plegian Dark Mage. He is a bit slower, yet more accurate and durable than Tharja. He is also a bit lopsided with his low resistance and meager speed. However, Henry has a good skill growth, which makes him perfect to abuse Vengeance and Ruin. As a Sorcerer, he has much more balanced caps than Tharja with an average of 42 for all stats but strength, which is not needed for mage-style classes. As a Dark Knight, Henry's strength growth gives him the option to attack with Swords better than Tharja; however, this means he will also have to drop Dark magic in exchange for this class. Slow Burn seems tempting, but it takes a few turns to compile the boost, while others are busy fighting the enemy. Lifetaker can help him recover health while using Vengeance. Henry's magic support stat boosts in Pair Up and growth rates makes him a good support character for most mage characters like Tharja, Miriel, a magic-based Robin and for their children. Reclassing Henry's two reclassing options are the Thief and Barbarian lines. Both of these classes are odd choices for the magical based Henry, but they offer some interesting skills for him to use. As a thief he is inferior to Gaius in terms of physical strength, speed, and skill but he has better defensive and magical growths, making him a better Trickster than Gaius and about the same as Anna and Gangrel. Lucky Seven is a better skill than Slow Burn as the effect boost on his hit and avoid stay constant for a good 7 turns rather than having to wait for Slow Burn to catch up. In his Dark Mage and Sorcerer class, Henry shouldn't need Acrobat, although it does give him mobility on forest, fort and mountain tiles. Assassin gives him the One-hit kill skill Lethality but the low activation may deter most from using it, but it can save him in a tight spot if he is lucky. Pass isn't too much of an asset but it can allow him to slip out of enemies surrounding or corralling him. Barbarian gives Henry very little to take from. He is the least suited to remain in the axe wielding Barbarian line compared to the much better options from Vaike. Still Barbarian's Gamble can sacrifice a little of his already high Hit rate due to his skill for a boost in critical. Despoil can be considered too if money is what you need. Berserker's Axefaire is useless unless Henry remains in this class or if he trains as a Dread Fighter, but Wrath can be a good boost to add on a Vengeance fueled attack, giving him maximum damage output from its critical activation rate boost. Warrior's Counter can also be good for piling on more damage should he be hit. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Twisted Mind :''A dark mage of Plegia with a bright grin and a taste for the gruesome in battle. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Ruin }} Tome |Skill= Rauðrraven Glowing Ember }} Tome |Skill= Rauðrraven+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Henry is a notoriously bad Red Tome unit without any real merits statwise. His only notable trait is his high physical bulk. While he can take a hit better than most of his Red Tome allies, he has abysmal Spd that ultimately serves no purpose and has one of the lowest Atk values in all of Heroes leaving him very little damage to dish out without a Special Skill. Ultimately, Henry is left to suffer from his cruel stat distributions, but he has a very specific niche as a result with a tome as quirky as his personality and is mostly utilized defensively if being used seriously.. His starting tome was Rauðrraven+, allowing him to inflict a color advantage over colorless units, which grants him the ability to wall off Bow and Dagger units and at least absorb the damage of Staff users (but not their chip damage). He later received a personal tome, the Corvus Tome, which is a stronger Rauðrraven+, bringing his meager Atk to a still low neutral 37. However, his refine is as bizarre as he is as it acknowledges his low Atk and takes advantage of it. If his opponent has at least 3 or more Atk than he does, which most units in Heroes does, he inflicts -6 Atk/Res during combat and applies a Guard effect, slowing down their Special charge. Henry can utterly wall off enemies and essentially grants him 6 additional Atk when countering an enemy on top of whatever visible stat penalties his allies have given his opponent. Henry's remaining kit is fairly simple having Ignis to give him more damage output by utilizing is solid Def stat to deal nearly 30 additional damage if unaffected by debuts. Defiant Defense further increases his Def by 7 once his HP is lower than 50% while G Tomebreaker allows him to negate a Green Tome units ability to perform a follow-up attack while giving himself a follow-up attack so long has his health is over 50%. Unfortunately, this leads to a conflict of skills, but like many Book I units, Henry benefits more from inheritance. Counters Any unit with mediocre Res or better is able to completely wall him off as even if the unit is affected by his Corvus Tome, which they likely will be, his only real damage comes from his Special activating, rather than his raw damage. This also means that Guard is particularly crippling if his opponent packs it as he is unlikely to damage an enemy enough to push them out of its HP activation range without his Special. Blue units will equally destroy him as much as equally negate his ability to damage them, leaving him specifically to counter Green and Colorless units minding the information above and maybe dispatch a Red if very specific conditions are met. Skill Inheritance Options Henry is missing a Supportive skill so Reposition or Draw Back are excellent options. His overall stat distribution practically forces him to be defensive and thus should be built to take advantage of that. That being said, he ideally should focus around exploiting his Tome's effect by using skills like Close Counter to attack enemies who attempt to attack him adjacently and Quick Riposte to guarantee him a follow-up attack, the latter skill being practically mandatory. Attack Smoke is a great Skill C option that essentially increases his bulkiness, though the slot is ultimately flexible to suit the player's needs. As for his Skill A, other options include Triangle Adept which further increases his color advantages and the further disadvantage to blue units is hardly a penalty as he is unlikely to scratch them without the skill anyways. Fortress Defense is a great option as it not only further increases his physical bulk, which in turn empowers his Ignis special, but also further lowers his Atk to the point where there are literally only three 5* units who can completely avoid the tome's effect at the time of this unit overview: Wrys, Nanna, and Azama. There is also Fortress Defense Resistance as well which has even better stat increase and still lowers his Atk to match the previously mentioned skill, though it is a premium skill. |-|Trick or Defeat!= ;Happy Vampire :This dark mage of Plegia will curse you without a second thought if you withhold candy. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Spectral Tome+ Retribution }} Skills Overall Base Set In a complete 180 turn from his base version, Halloween Henry is an incredibly powerful Green Tome unit mostly due to the fact that he is currently the only Green Tome Armor unit as of the start of Book III. His offensive stats are leagues better than before, solid magical Bulk, and has less, but still workable, physical bulk. Even without taking into consideration his Armor benefits, he already has way more advantages over his base form and is actually quite flexible in terms of building him. His only weakness is that he is an incredibly high investment unit, thus it is difficult to build him plus his status as a Seasonal unit makes him a difficult unit to make into a merge project. Still just a singular unmerged Halloween Henry can put in work if willing to put resources into him. If Henry's attacks an opponent, his Spectral Tome instantly flips all of his opponent's bonuses into penalties until their next turn. It also applies this to enemies within two spaces of his opponent. He becomes an incredibly powerful debuffing unit especially against heavily aggressive buffing teams whom he can easily shut down powerful Bladetome units in particular as a result. While it can be inconsistent at times and it is reliant on his enemy buffing them, it can still come in handy in a pinch. Reprisal deals 30% of the damage he currently has accrued and deals it as additional bonus damage when he activates it. While he can reach a decent level depending on how much damage he has taken, ultimately, consistency can be achieve much easier with another Special. Live for Honor increases the amount of normal Badges one receives in the Training Tower by 1.5x. While this is useful for players starting out, the ultimate payout is paltry to the payout received from PvP modes once the player has reached certain tiers, where its useless effect serves no benefits. Armor March is his Skill C and it is a tremendous supportive skill for Armor teams simply to provide an additional space of movement for himself and his allies who are adjacent to him at the start of his turn. It is perhaps the sole skill on his base kit that does not need replacing at all as its sheer utility can only be contested by very few skills and it is available to 5* units only anyways. Counters While his Def is workable, it is still his lower defensive stat and can be exploited easily. Most red units make quick work of him and defensive reds packing Distant Counter can usually take care of him with little effort. His Armor status is also a double edge sword as it gives him new weaknesses to Armor rending weapons, most notably the extremely valuable Festival Micaiah. Skill Inheritance Options As mentioned above, Halloween Henry is a high investment unit and can be built in a plethora of ways. Regardless of the outcomes, his base kit Skill C is his only maintained skill and by inheritance, Swap is an excellent Support Skill for unit positioning and Iceberg offers more consistent damage off of his great Res. Spectral Tome can be maintained for a defensive build or he can take Gronnowl for the same purpose. Close Counter expands his retaliation range and makes it slightly less safer to engage him while Vengeful Fighter ensures a follow-up attack plus slows down his opponent's special cooldown. For a more offensive orientation, Gronnblade takes advantage of his ability to receive Armor buffs to empower it and uses Bold Fighter to ensure his follow-up plus the Special Cooldown slow. Death Blow ensures maximum Atk when launching his attacks, though Fury can also be considered for higher stats all around. Quotes ''Awakening'' :Henry/Awakening Quotes Heroes :Henry/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Henry - Twisted Mind : After Grima's demise, Henry made a cold, clean break with history, never to stain its pages again. ; Henry and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Henry, above all else. ; Henry and Cherche : Henry settled down with Cherche and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was said to be quiet but also fond of wyverns, like his mother. ; Henry and Cordelia : Henry settled down with Cordelia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter grew up in a peaceful world with two loving parents and was said to be a likeable girl. ; Henry and Lissa : Henry settled down with Lissa and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son, however, developed a notably bizarre personality, in no small part because of his colorful parents. ; Henry and Maribelle : Henry settled down with Maribelle and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited his mother's noble blood but also her sharp tongue, as time would reveal. ; Henry and Miriel : Henry settled down with Miriel and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son grew up surrounded by his parents' vast library, dooming him to a future as a bookworm. ; Henry and Nowi : Henry settled down with Nowi and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. However, their daughter had to grow up faster than most other girls since her parents showed no sign of doing it. ; Henry and Olivia : Henry settled down with Olivia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited both his father's grin and his mother's undying love for entertaining others. ; Henry and Panne : Henry settled down with Panne and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was far more taguel than human and would come to be known as his dying race's last hope. ; Henry and Sully : Henry settled down with Sully and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Sully trained their newborn daughter hard in the art of war, and the girl rose to every expectation. ; Henry and Sumia : Henry settled down with Sumia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter was enthralled by her mother's pegasus and was soon begging for a place in the saddle. ; Henry and Tharja : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Henry is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The name '''Henry' is an Old German name, meaning "home ruler". His Japanese romanisation - Henri - is the French spelling of his name. Trivia *Henry came in 11th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 12,131 votes. *Both the date Henry was born and Chapter where he is recruited falls on the 13th, a number commonly perceived to bring misfortune. **Ironically, November 13 is World Kindness Day. **At his first appearance (if Robin is not included in the count), he is also the thirteenth playable male unit. *According to the drama CD, Henry had defected the Plegian army by after Chapter 10, attacking their forces. *Henry shares his English voice actor, Bryce Papenbrook, with Raven, Oscar and Karel in their appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes, as well as Kamui in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. **Henry also shares his Japanese voice actress, Akemi Okamura, with Emmeryn, as well as Cornelia from Three Houses. *Henry is one of three playable male characters voiced by a woman in the Japanese version of Awakening, alongside Ricken and Libra (who, unlike Henry and Ricken, was voiced by a woman in both the Japanese and English versions) **And this is also one of several instances where a male character was voiced by a woman in the Japanese version, but voiced by a man in the English dub, a trait shared with Ricken, Fates' Hayato and Percy, and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Kliff. *Henry has a unique victory pose that depicts him laughing gleefully over his fallen opponent if he is in a class that lacks a mount. *In a support conversation with Cherche, he mentions that he smells like ham. *In a support conversation with Miriel, Henry references the "band camp" line from American Pie. *While normally Henry's eyes are always seen as closed while he smiles gleefully, in Fire Emblem Awakening during a few support conversations, such as with Frederick and Olivia, his irises can be seen. They appear to be grey. **In Fire Emblem Heroes, Henry's special attack sprite (or damaged sprite in his Trick or Defeat incarnation) reveals his irises to be a light purplish blue color. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters